


VID: Mary (Drusilla Character Study Fanvid)

by deslea



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study (Drusilla), F/M, Fanvid, Gen, Video, music video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla self-portrait, examining the way she retained some of her innocence despite being transformed by Angelus. The video is consciously surface-contradictory, pairing a slow-and-gentle song with an eccentric and often demented character; the 'Mary' reference links to the fact that in Dru's era, women religious traditionally chose new names beginning with Mary.  Embedded YouTube with links to alternative download options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Mary (Drusilla Character Study Fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> Streamed from YouTube. Also available (with download option) [here](http://video.deslea.com/site/mary-by-deslea-buffys-drusilla-20032012/). More videos at http://video.deslea.com


End file.
